


Vienna waits for you

by butterflour



Series: from his playlist [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Adulting is hard, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Best Friends, Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon are Best Friends, Boyfriends, Jobs, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Realization, management major seungkwan, music technology major hansol, verkwan date night, vernon is so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflour/pseuds/butterflour
Summary: Vernon helps with Seungkwan's dilemma.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: from his playlist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096337
Comments: 21
Kudos: 53
Collections: Challenge 1: Kidult





	Vienna waits for you

**Author's Note:**

> songs for this story:
> 
> → [Kidult by SEVENTEEN](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s4jHQXd-7gg)  
> → [Vienna by Billy Joel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wccRif2DaGs)

Life wouldn’t be hard if you only agree to live by your own rules, Vernon thought.

The golden late-afternoon sunlight hit him in the face and left him breathless as he hurriedly walked to the place where Seungkwan arranged dinner.

Seungkwan had a lot on his plate lately. They both graduated college a month ago yet the pressure of having a job messed with Seungkwan and he hastily applied to any work causing him stress.

Vernon tried coaxing him into travelling first before they looked for work. It'll make the impending chapter in their lives transition smoothly, he said. But Seungkwan refused, stating how Mingyu and Seokmin got two callbacks in just a week. So he was left everyday at their apartment making demos and mixtapes, a hobby he never ditched. He wanted to be a producer, that's why he took music technology. He wanted to be productive and make a career out of producing, but he also just wanted to enjoy the final moments of their fleeting youth.

If there was one thing he's sure of, it's his love for his boyfriend. No one really expected them to last this long, being childhood bestfriends to long time lovers was a stretch, at least not for them. But they endured, and their love prevailed. Truth be told, he's worried for Seungkwan. Worried that he's growing too attached with conforming to the world around them. Vernon never understood the demands of adulthood, he was always a juvenile by heart.

The silhouette of the modern Italian themed restaurant faded into view as he made his way inside. The strong scent of grilled steak attacked his nostrils as soon as he entered. His stomach erupted in a slow growl, an affirmation of hunger, a classic Vernon trait.

He scanned the room and his eyes found their usual place—the table at the open veranda. Seungkwan was not there yet and Vernon was relieved. He planned to arrive first anyway to surprise his boyfriend with his punctuality, a rare occurrence in their relationship. He knew Seungkwan was under a lot of stress so he doesn't want to be a part of that. Just as he was about to call, a hand wrapped around his upper body and enveloped him in a warm back hug. He breathed the familiar scent of Seungkwan's cologne and his lips connected with the other man's cheek.

"Hi Nonie you got here first."

"I surprisingly did." Vernon replied, smiling, as Seungkwan got seated at the other side. "How was the interview today?" Seungkwan answered with a low sigh.

"It was fine. Same pattern of questions. Same blank stares on my resume. Same robotic response after the interview." Seungkwan ranted and Vernon expected this, he had heard this all week long.

Vernon released his gummy smile, he knew this would take Seungkwan's mind off of things. "Let's eat first then talk about everything later, okay?"

He saw a faint smile on his boyfriend's face. "Fine, just order our usual."

***

Warmth filled Vernon’s body as Seungkwan clung to his side and intertwined their arms as they both walked back to their apartment. The dinner was excellent by the way. “What are you thinking?” Vernon gently asked. Seungkwan answered with, “Not much really, just the interview tomorrow for this small publishing company near the university.”

“You have another interview tomorrow? Seungkwan that’s like the ninth time this week!” Vernon couldn’t help the rise in his voice as he replied back. “I know but it’s Saturday tomorrow and that’s the last one this week, promise!” Seungkwan shot back at him with cute eyes, it had no effect on Vernon.

“Can you just stop for a moment?”

“What do you mean stop? Vernon we’re in the middle of the street.”

Vernon heaved a heavy sigh. “That’s not what I meant Kwan. Can you just take a break from all these? I’m worried that you’re stressing yourself too much with finding a job, and I get it, but we just graduated a month ago! Where’s the fire? Why are you doing this to yourself?”

“Look, I’m not asking you to apply with me for jobs so I don’t get why you’re intruding in my business. Vernon everybody expects me to have a job at this point, I have to provide for myself and my college earnings are running out, it won’t cover my daily expenses anymore. And what do you expect of me? Stall around all day and do shit that won’t guarantee stability in the future, like what you do?” Seungkwan fired back.

Vernon couldn’t get mad at Seungkwan for this. He knew the stress was eating up his boyfriend. Instead he hugged the other man tightly, as if he’s the most fragile thing in the world. And Seungkwan was crying like a child. He’s sobbing loudly in the middle of the street, inside Vernon’s arms. God, he loves this man in his arms so much, he thought. He’d do anything just to stop him from crying. But he knew Seungkwan needed this release. He was only human after all.

“Hey.” Vernon managed to say after a minute. “Let’s go on a trip. Just you and me. Let’s be kids again Kwan. Let’s eat your favorite snack, read your favorite comics, watch your favorite Disney movie. Can’t we just forget, even just a moment, that we’re adults?” And—look before you complain—I know we need a job to provide. But you’ll have me all the way Kwan, we won’t lose each other. Remember what I said when you asked if I would stay here with you? I said yes, and here is wherever you’ll be.”

Seungkwan couldn’t help but smile. He kissed Vernon tenderly that he forgot the last time he did. “I love you so much. Let’s do it.” Vernon swore his heart did a back flip upon hearing that.

For the first time this week, he felt hopeful. Him and Seungkwan, together, just like the grown up children that they were.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic here in ao3 so thank you for reading! comments and kudos are very much appreciated


End file.
